vorel_vur_korthfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragonborn Domain
Notes While not one "location" per se, the northern mountains have several valleys, caves, systems and more that the Dragonborns have formed a community out of. There are several clans, based on Scale Color, and each one brings with it a different set of attitudes. The Metallic Scales live together in a much more civilized society, with homes and families and traditions and honor. They compete in "Bloodsport" as a way to settle disputes, where you try to draw blood of your opponent in combat. The Dragonborn Chieftain can be challenged by a Head of Scale for the throne, which is always a Deathmatch, which happens a couple of times a year. The Chromatic Scales, or so they like to be called, are the colored scales. They each have their own little clans are are more nefarious, serving Tiamat and being more savage and unwelcome to Outsiders and other races. They believe the Chromatic Scales are the True Dragons, and the Metallic Scales are a corrupted Breed. The Red Scale Clan, the Blue Scale Clan, the Green Scale Clan all seem to have somewhat structural societies, while the White Scale and the Black Scale live more like savages and are more isolationist with a loose cooperation with others of their Color. They are all underneath the leadership of the "Prime Clan," and they earn the title of Prime Clan in a yearly fight to the death between chosen fighters. Whichever fighter wins brings their clan the title of Prime Clan. Notable NPCs Aurenia Goldscale, Chieftain The Dragonborn Chieftain, Aurenia's might is rivaled only by her compassion. She can often be seen playing with new hatches and younglings, instilling in them good morals passed down from Bahamut. The Chieftain is seen as an emissary of Bahamut, who gives the most strength to whoever he chooses to lead. That being said, Goldscale has very much earned her place as Chieftain through several Deathmatches. She is challenged only one or two times a year, and has slaughtered her brethren to maintain her place as lead. In the Domain of Dragons, death is an honor, and she feels no regret fighting for her title. Zealot, Kriv Icefang A white dragonborn and powerful Sorceror, Kriv Icefang, otherwise known as Zealot, is a loner among the Dragonborn Domain. He has murdered many Dragonborn of any color, draining them of their blood and bathing himself in it, adorning his pure-white scales with the bloody vestige of the slain. He believes this gives him power, that the blood enhances his magical ability. Which it may - and it explains why he has yet to be stopped. He employs kobolds and other creatures to fight for him, and is held up in his own icy dungeon within the mountains. Torr Stormclaw, Chieftain A blue Dragonborn and malicious leader of the Chromatic Scales, he is ruthless and lacks mercy. He defeated the incumbent Red Clan in a vicious battle, and he now leads as the strongest of the Chromatics. He will often take groups of Chromatic Scales to go and hunt down Metallic Scales who leave their domain, murdering them and then sending their head as a message back to the Metallic Scale Domain. The leader of the Prime Scales is said to have been empowered and blessed by Tiamat to exact their rule. Plot Hooks Face the Zealot Tier 3, Dragonborn Domain Kriv Icefang has been tormenting the Dragonborn Domain for so long, both the Metallic Scales and Prime Scales want him gone. Face the Zealot, earn favor with the Dragonborns, and claim victory over this terrifying foe and his horde. Avenge the Daughter of the Chieftain Tier 2, Dragonborn Domain Aurenia's daughter was murdered by the Prime Scales, her head thrown into their domain by one of his messengers, who they captured before he escaped and burned him alive. Now we want vengeance. Find something of extreme value to Torr Borrythis and destroy it, and you will be rewarded handsomely.Category:Settlements